RAIN
by harulisnachan
Summary: sakura yang berfikir dia hanya mencintai sasuke ternyata dia salah besar , karena entah bagai mana sakura mulai melupakan sasuke secara perlahan saat dia bertemu dengannya, pria dengan iris biru mudanya pria baik hati yang telah menolongnya di tengah hujan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi kishi Moto**

 **Kuroko No basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Drama/Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara gemuruh hujan terdengar dengan jelas sangat deras seolah olah ingin menengelam kan kota itu dengan setiap tetes airnya, seorang gadis dengan surai merah muda dan iris jambrud yang meneduhkan tengah berlari di tengah hujan seragam sailor yang di kenakannya sudah hampir basah terkena derasnya hujan ,gadis itu Haruno sakura terus berlari Ini sudah mulai larut malam seharusnya dia mendengarkan kata kata ino untuk menginap di rumahnya tapi sayang nya sakura terlalu keras kepala dengan dalih tidak ingin meninggalkan Nee_chan nya dirumah sendirian dengan terpaksa ino sahabat nya mengijinkan dia pulang disaat hujan akan turun, dan dengan bodohnya pula sakura melupakan payungnya di rumah ino, dan beginilah sakura harus mencari tempat yang pas untuk berteduh di saat hujan seperti ini, iris indah nya terus bergerak liar mencari tempat yang aman sambil berlari dan saat itu pula sakura melihat halte bus yang kosong tanpa berpikir panjang gadis itu langsung berlari memasukki halte.

meng helanafas dan merutukki kebodohan yang di lakukan sakura,saat ini sakura tengah menatap tempat iya berteduh dengan seksama sangat kosong tak ada siapapun di sini benar benar sepi melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tangan nya pukul 19:30, menghela nafas " seharusnya aku tidak lama lama di rumah ino" ucap sakura dalam hati.

Angin terus berhembus dengan kencang selama beberapa menit gadis itu sakura masih berdiam diri di sana sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang mulai kedinginan,Sakura hanya memakai seragam sailornya saja itu pun sudah setengah basah adai dia memakai jaket untuk menghalau hawa dingin dia tidak akan menggigil seperti ini, mengatupkan kedua tangan dan mengosoknya untuk menghangat kan telapak tangannya yang mulai mulai mendingin."Hah kenapa ne-chan tidak menjemputku sih" gerutu sakura pelan sambil menatap telapak tangannya yang memucat.

Ah!

Teringat akan sesuatu sakura merogoh saku roknya dan mengambil benda yang ada di sana smart phon sakura langsung menghubungi kontak yang ada di sana, kenapa dia tidak kepikiran sebelumnya dia benar benar merasa bodoh sekarang , tidak lama sambungan tlpn mulai terhubung.

"Sakura kau ada di mana?" tanya seseorang di sebrang sana dengan nada khawatir.

"Nee-chan jemput aku" jawab sakura cepat.

"Iya kau ada di mana sekarang?"

"Aku ada di..." tiba tiba sambungan terputus padahal dia belum memberitahu dimana dia sekarang.

"Sial kenapa mati?" gerutu sakura menatap hanpone nya yang mati, bagai mana sekarang ? Pasti Nee-chan malah jadi tambah khawatir, menatap langit yang gelap hujan itu masih saja terus berjatuhhan bukannya mereda malah semakin deras, menghela nafas Sakura yakin hujan ini tidak akan berhenti, menatap sekeliling jalanan begitu sepi tidak ada satupun kendaraan yang lewa benar benar sepi itu membuat Sakura sedikit takut fikiran fikiran negatif mulai ber keliaran di otaknya sial dia benar benar terjebak sekarang ,dari halte sampai rumah tinggal beberap kilometer lagi jikan menerobos hujan dan berlari mungkin dia bisa cepat sampai rumah, meyakinkan dirinya sakura menatap jalanan yang masih di guyur hujan lebat Terlanjur basah lebih baik mandi saja batin sakura dan saat itu juga dia mulai berlari menerobos hujan yang lebat.

oOoOo

Sakura masih terus berlari sekarang seragam yang di gunakannya telah basah sempurna helai merahmudanya yang biasa tergerai rapi kini terlihat begitu mengerikan rambut itu terlihat basa dan berantakkan beberapa bagian helai merah muda itu menempel di pipinya karna basah oleh hujan tapi Sakura tidak memperdulikannya walaupun iya merasa terganggu tapi dia terus berlari hingga sampai di dekat zebra cross Tinggal menyebrang tinggal beberapa kilo meter lagi batin Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Saat sakura menyebrang Tanpa Sakura sadari ada sebuah mobil yang melajukencang kearahnya karna terlalu shock entah kenapa tiba tiba dia tidak bisa menggerak kan badannya cahaya dari lampu mobil itu menyorot matanya dengan tajam membuat pupil sakura mengecil saat mobil itu terus mendekan saat hampir menabrak badannya dengan cepat pula sebuah lengan kekar menarik lengannya dengan kencang sampai sampai ransel yang di pengang nya pun terjatuh karna terlalu kuatnya tarikkan seseorang itu.

Brakk

Mobil itu melaju dengan kencan melindas ransel hitam sakura yang terjatuh, sedangkan gadis itu masih shock denga apa yang terjadi barusan dia masih terdiam tak bergerak seditpun sakura menatap jalan dimana ranselnya terlihat mengenaskan hujan masihterus berjatuhhan dengan sangat lebat menambah kesan dramatis pada ranselnya yang menjadi korban tabrak lari Sakura menatap ngeri bagai mana bila ia ada di posisi itu sekarang.

"Nona apa kau tidak apa apa?" tanya sebuah suara datar tapi lembut menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya, dan dengan cepat sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara itu, tapi entah kenapa Sakura malah terpaku saat menatap seseorang itu.

Deg

Kenapa ini Sakura hanya terpaku menatap kedua iris baby blue itu entah kenapa Sakura ingin terus menatap nya terlihat datar tapi terasa hangat, bah kan Sakura tidak sadar dengan posisinya saat ini wah mereka sangat dekat hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja bahkan peria itu tengah memeluknya dengan erat padahal sudah tidak ada bahaya yang mengancam Sakura lagi pria dengan surai baby blue ini seperti tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya bahkan hujan yang saat ini tengah mengguyur mereka membuat suasana menjadi romantis ditemani sinarlampujalan yang menerangi mereka berdua dan hey bahkan mereka tidak saling mengenal.

 **Tbc**

 **Author : Huh akharinya dalam proses mengedit berhari" akhirnya beres juga walaupun masih banyak Teypo yang bahkan ni sangat pendek huhh maklumlah masih belajar, baiklah sekian dari saya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya XD**

 **Sakura : tolong tinggal kan jejak untuk author kita yang malang ini, kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan, sampai jumpa**

 **Author : Huwaa Sakura_chan jahat # pundung di pojokkan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Rain © Harulisnachan**

 **[ Kuroko T x Sakura H ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan masih mengguyur kota Tokyo walau pun seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, entah mengapa aku masih belum bisa melupakannya, iris sebiru lagit itu yang terlihat datar tapi terasa hangat , siapa dia? aku pun taktahu saat aku angin mengucapkan trimakasih, ia menghilang begitu saja , aku sempat berfikir, apa iya malaikat yang di kirimkan kamisama untuk menolongku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rain**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Sakura gadis dengan surai merah muda sebahu itu, terus memainkan penanya di atas meja, tatapannya terlihat kosong menatap kaca jendela yang tertutup rapat, yang saat ini di guyur oleh air hujan membuat kaca itu terlihat berembun ,sese kali hellaan nafas keluar dari bibir manisnya.

Sakura menatap pantulan wajahnya pada kaca jendela, tatapannya terlihat kosong entah sedang memikirkanapa, saat ini jam plajaran sedang kosong jadi Iya takperlu hawatir kena marah guru karna melamun, gadis dengan surai seindah kelopak bunga sakura itu, hanya diam sambil bertopang dagu tanpa melakukan apapun, Bahkan sahabat pirangnya yang sejak tadi berceloteh ria mengenai teman teman sekelasnya yang selalu berisik dan mengganggunya, tak sedikitpun ia hiraukan, sakura tetap saja menatap jendela dengan bertopang dagu.

" Saku! sakura! Sakuraaa! "

" Ah "

Sebuah teriakkan membahana sukses membuat sakura hampir terjengkal dari kursinya, untung saja sakura memiliki reflek yang baik, jika tidak iya sudah tergeletak di lantai dengan tidak elitnya, sakura yang sudah mengatasi keterkejutannya dengan cepat menatap ino sahabat nya dengan tajam.

" Apa kau sudah gila berteriak di depan telingaku sekencang itu ! " ucap sakura dengan emosi yang meluap.

Sedangkan ino yang menjadi tersangka hanya menatap sakura dan melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, seperti tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali atas apa yang telah di lakukannya.

" Hah ~, seharusnya aku yang bertanya, ada apa dengan mu? Sejak tadi aku bicara, kau malah asik melamun. "

" Tapi kau tidak perlu berterik seperti itu juga kan. " jawab sakura sambil mengembungkan pipinya kesal, hal itu malah membuat ino ingin menarik kedua pipi sakura gemas, tapi iya urungkan niatnya karna masih kesal pada sahabat pinknya itu.

Tak

Satu buah sentilan tepat mendarat di dahi lebar sakura yang tertutupi poni, hal itu tentu saja membuat sakura mengaduh kesakitan dengan mengusap dahinya dengan kedua tangannya, karana sentilan ino cukuplah kuat sampai membuat jidat nya memerah.

" Baka ino ! Kau membuat dahiku berdenyut dasar bodoh "

" Salah sendiri kau bertingkah menyebalkan. " ujar ino sambil men julurkan lidahnya jahil.

" Baka " gerutu sakura yang masih mengusap dahinya yang memerah. Dan memilih mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain, tapi tiba tiba kedua pipinya bersemu merah, di saat pandangannya menatap seluet seorang pria yang saat ini sedang bercengkrama dengan teman temannya.

Pria dengan surai biru dongker yang mencuat seperti pantat ayam, itu yang sering ino sahabatnya katakan, pria itu terlihat dingin dengan wajah datarnya, tapi terlihat tampan dan itulah kaharismanya yang membuat banyak wanita mengejarnya, tapi anehnya tak ada satupun wanita yang dekat dengannya, dan itu membuat banyak gadis berharap bisa menjadi kekasihnya, begitu pula dengan sakura.

Tapi gadis beriris jambrud itu tak seberani gadis gadis lain sampai dengan terang terangan menggoda Uchiha bungsu itu, walau pun akan di tolak mentah mentah oleh nya, tapi mereka tak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Sakura terus memperkatikanya tanpa berkedip, hingga tiba tiba sepasang iris onxy tajam itu menatap nya, menangkap basah sakura yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya, sakura yang baru saja sadar atas kebodohannya cepat cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain, semburat merah menghiasi wajah Sakura, dia benar benar malu dengan kebodohannya.

Sedangkan iya Uchiha sasuke pria yang sejak tadi di perhatikan sakura, hanya acuh dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada teman temannya.

" Tertangkap basah memperhatikan Sakuke Uchiha " bisik ino tepat di samping telinga sakura, semakin membuat sakura salah tingkan.

" Diam lah " Dan kembali semburat merah tipis itu menghiassi wajahnya yang manis.

Dan ino iya hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah sabatnya itu, diliriknya Sakura yang saat ini kembali menatap jendela dalam diam, dan semburat merah tipis itu masih bertengger manis di kedua pipinya, ino menggelengkan kepalanya pelan membuat surai pirangnya bergerak mengikutti irama yang dibuatnya, tiba tiba sebuah pertanyaan melintas dalam benaknya.

" Sakura "

" Hm ? " kali ini Sakura merespon walau hanya dengan gumaman kecil.

" Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saja? "

" Hm maksudmu? " ujar Sakura tak mengerti dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ino.

" Maksud ku, katakan perasaan mu padanya, dari pada kau hanya penatapnya dari belakang seperti ini, dia tak akan pernah tau bagai mana perasaan mu padanya, bukankah kau menyukainya sejak smp, aku tau perasaan mu bukan hanya sekedar kagum, tapi lebih dari itu. " ujar ino menatap Sakura dengan serius.

Sakura terdiam berusaha mencerna ucapan ino, bibirnya terkatup ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi iya urungkan kembali. Hingga ino kembali berucap.

" Jangan takut untuk di tolak, yang penting kau sudah mengatakan perasaan mu, dia akan menerima atau tidak yang penting kau sudah jujur padanya. "

Sakura masih tetap terdiam, iya menundukkan wajahnya dan sesekali melirik sasuke dalam diam.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Tak terasa bel istirahat pun telah berbunyi, ino yang mendengar itupun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan menepuk bahu sakura pelan.

" Ayo waktunya istirahat " dan berjalan lebih dahulu meninggalkan sakura yang masih termenung di belakangnya.

Sakura dan lagi etah kenapa dia masih merasa ragu, dilirik nya kembali jendela kaca itu, hujan masih mengguyur deras kota tokyo.

" Apa aku bisa? " gumamnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Hingga cukup lama iya termenung disana, dan suara ino kembali membuyarkan lamunannya, dengan segera sakura menyusul ino untuk pergi meninggalkan kelasnya.

Hallo udah lama aq ga nulis, sebenernya chp ini udah lama beres, tapi karna aq juga lagi sibuk jadi jarang nulis lagi, kepengennya aq tamattin fic ini dulu, dan bikin fic lain karna banyak banget di otak aq buat bikin fic crossover sakura, tapi aq mau fokus dulu ma Rain dulu, tapi ini juga mungkin slow update, karna aq juga memang masih belajar, jadi sampai di sini dulu, dan tolong tinggalkan jejak ya, 😊

Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa 😘🙋

 **Thanks for review**

 **berry uchiha, Namesilvi, Guest, Name ayudolly, coc, yuki carlyle, Dududududu, Asuka Kazumi, Qwiincy.**


End file.
